On m'attend
by Ninjalala
Summary: Depuis qu'il était médicomage, il n'avait jamais eu de patient plus heureux de mourir qu'Harry Potter.   Et que veux dire sa si étrange phrase,   on m'attend   ?


**Résumé : **Depuis qu'il était médicomage, il n'avait jamais eu de patient plus heureux de mourir qu'Harry Potter. Et que veux dire cette si étrange phrase, « on m'attend » qu'il prononça ?

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à la sublime J-K-Rowling je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages blablabla…

**Pairing : **HP/DM

**Note : **Salut à tout le monde, ceci est ma toute première fanfic, enfin ce n'est qu'un petit OS mais c'est déjà ça, donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgents.J'accepterai tous les commentaires, bons comme mauvais, du moment qu'ils soient un minimum construits, donc si vous n'avez pas aimé pas de problème, mais dites moi pourquoi, pour que je puisse essayer de m'améliorer. Sinon, désolé pour la nullité de mon résumé, mais je ne suis pas douée pour ça.

On m'attend

Affligé, oui affligé décrit bien mon état d'esprit. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Mr Potter. Parfaitement, vous avez bien entendu, mon patient est bien Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort (eh oui, maintenant que ce monstre pourrit sous terre, tout le monde ose ENFIN prononcer son nom).

Je m'égare, je disais donc que j'étais en train de me rendre vers la chambre du sauveur, emprunt d'une kyrielle de sentiments. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, je suis à la fois triste pour l'avenir de Mr Potter, mais aussi révolté de sa décision, et extrêmement incompréhensif. Je me rappelle de la conversation que nous avons entretenue hier.

_J'étais vraiment désolé en entrant dans la chambre de mon patient, mais déterminé à l'idée de le convaincre d'accepter l'opération._

_« Je suis navré Mr Potter, mais votre maladie n'a été découverte que trop tard, et si je n'agis pas immédiatement, vous allez mourir. Par bonheur, j'ai découvert un sort combiné à une potion qui permettrait de vous guérir, mais il comporte des risques._

_-Quels sont-ils ? me demanda mon patient_

_-Il y a environ 60 % de chances de réussir, et dans ce cas là, vous seriez totalement sauvé, mais dans l'autre cas, c'est-à-dire 40 % des chances, vous perdriez d'assez nombreuses capacités physiques ainsi qu'intellectuelles, et ne pourriez plus être autonome, lui annonçais-je fataliste._

_-Si je refuse l'opération, combien de temps me reste-t-il ?_

_-Quelques heures, peut-être quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Toutefois vous êtes un combattant, vous avez déjà enduré bien des épreuves, et l'intervention va certainement bien se passer ! lui assurais-je, d'une voix encourageante._

_- Non, je ne souhaite pas recevoir ce sort, même s'il n'y a que peu de risques pour que celui-ci échoue, je ne veux pas devenir un légume. Je vais profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour voir une dernière fois mes amis._

_-Mais pour quelle raison abandonnez-vous si facilement, pourquoi ne vous battez-vous pas pour vivre ? demandais-je._

_-Je suis las de vivre, de plus, on m'attend »._

_Ne comprenant pas cette phrase hautement énigmatique, j'allais le prier d'éclairer ma baguette¹. Cependant avant d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'ouvert la bouche, les amis de mon patient entrèrent dans la chambre._

C'est vraiment incroyable, de toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un patient comme Mr Potter, aussi heureux, voir presque impatient de mourir. Surtout lui, l'espoir de tout un peuple, il a réussi à terrasser le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, mais ne veut pas tenter un petit sort, où il a plus de la moitié des chances de se rétablir.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre, espérant que la nuit lui ai porté conseil, et qu'il va changer d'avis, malgré le fait que les risques soient plus élevés, et le sort plus compliqué à exécuter qu'ils ne l'auraient été hier. Je m'avance vers son lit, résolu à le faire accepter l'intervention, quand je vois sur son moniteur magique, son cœur s'arrêter. Je fais tout pour le réanimer, mais il est trop tard, il est décédé.

Résigné, je m'apprête à quitter un moment la pièce, étant donné que la vue de ce corps me révulse, lorsque j'aperçois, dans sa main maintenant diaphane, une lettre. Je la prends, dans l'intention de la remettre à ses proches, mais je remarque que l'enveloppe est ouverte. Piqué de curiosité, je sors la lettre de son support. Celle-ci est froissée, elle a dû être manipulée de nombreuses fois. Intrigué par cet aspect défraichi, je décide de la lire.

_Mon amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Je sais que c'est assez cliché d'écrire cela, que l'on trouve cette formulation dans de nombreux films, souvent mélodramatique, mais ce n'est malheureusement que la stricte vérité._

_J'espère résister aux combats, ne pas succomber. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je l'ai en quelque sorte toujours connu, mais j'ai peur d'être séparer de toi. J'aimerai tellement que tout sois plus facile, qu'il n'y ai pas de guerre, et que je puisse m'afficher à ton bras, dire à tout le monde que tu es à moi, autant que je suis à toi. Mais ce n'est pas possible, car cette fichue guerre existe, et qu'elle persistera jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne sois plus. Quand je pense qu'à une époque, j'approuvais ses idéaux. Mais je t'ai connu -vraiment connu, pas l'image que j'avais de toi, celle stéréotypé du parfait petit gryffondor-, et tu m'as ouvert les yeux._

_A cette époque là, en 6__ème__ année je me sentais vraiment très mal. Voldemort m'avait donné une mission. J'étais terrifié, et je n'avais aucune envie de la réaliser, mais il avait menacé ma mère, et ma mère, c'était la seule personne qui comptait pour moi. Elle essayait toujours de me protéger de mon père, et m'aimait, bien que d'une manière peu prolixe. De plus, tu me suivais partout, pour essayer de contrer mes plans, et cela m'importunait._

_Puis il y a eu cet épisode, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où tu m'as lancé le sectumsempra. Tu t'en voulais tellement, que tu as tout essayé pour te faire pardonner. C'est de là qu'à commencé notre histoire. C'était la plupart du temps très compliqué de me libérer pour te voir. Mes camarades de chambre, en bon toutou de Voldy, me surveillaient, et je devais trouver milles excuses pour me délivrer, mais ça en valait la peine. Quand j'étais en ta présence, tous mes soucis se libéraient, j'oubliais tout, il ne restait que toi et moi, deux personnes qui s'aiment, et qui feraient tout l'une pour l'autre. Tu m'as fait découvrir tant de choses ! Je crois que sans ta présence, sans ton amour et ton soutient, je me serais lancé un avada dans le cœur, tu m'as sauvé de la mort, autant que de la vie, car avant toi, ma vie se résumait a être un clone, un pantin aux mains d'un monstre. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu vivant, j'ai ressentis de vraies émotions, j'ai fais mes propres choix, j'ai décidé d'être espion, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous. _

_Le jour de la première bataille de Poudlard, la mort de Dumbledore a été très dur pour moi, c'était un pilier dans cette guerre contre Voldemort. De plus, je savais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi, mais je ne pouvais pas faillir à ma couverture, sinon moi aussi j'étais un homme mort. Je n'ai malgré tout pas réussi à le tuer, et regarder son trépas a était une épreuve difficile. Heureusement qu'à ce moment là je ne savais pas que toi aussi, tu étais présent, sinon je n'aurais pas pu résister au besoin de venir te voir, de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser et de te dire à quel point j'étais désolé. Je regrette tellement d'avoir dû partir pour faire le compte rendu de la bataille à Voldemort. Cet être abominable m'a empêché de te consoler, après cette terrible épreuve._

_Puis il y a eu la 7__ème__ année, ou plutôt l'absence de 7__ème__ année, puisque qu'aucun de nous n'était à Poudlard. C'était encore plus difficile qu'avant pour se voir, je devais me libérer des mangemorts, toi de tes deux amis (tu as vu, pour toi je fais un effort, je ne les insulte même pas !) et pendant ces rares moments, nous devions encore parler de la guerre. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, tous les jours, je m'inquiétais pour toi, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, que des mangemorts te capturent, et d'ailleurs, c'est arrivé._

_Quand les rafleurs sont arrivés au manoir, et qu'ils ont prétendus t'avoir capturé, mon cœur a raté un battement, j'ai retenu ma respiration, j'avais tellement peur que ce sois vraiment toi, que Voldemort arrive et te tue. Quand ma mère m'a demandé de t'identifier, que je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et que je t'ai reconnu, j'étais tétanisé, j'ai seulement pu dire que je n'étais pas sûre alors que dans ma tête j'échafaudais déjà des milliers de plans pour te délivrer. Quand mon père a levé sa baguette, près à appeler son maître, j'ai cru mourir, tant j'étais désespéré a l'idée de te perdre. Mais ma mère a émit le doute que ce ne soit pas toi, et à ce moment là j'étais tellement soulagé que j'ai faillit en sauter de joie, sauf que je suis un Malfoy, et que je sais rester calme en toute situation. Puis quand Bellatrix torturait Hermione, j'étais évidemment triste pour elle, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de la soustraire à l'endoloris, mais mon cœur était dirigé vers toi, à la souffrance que devaient t'insuffler les cris de ton amie. Quand j'ai vu Dobby arriver, j'étais ravi, car je savais qu'il allait te sauver, mais je n'ai était que complètement soulagé qu'une fois que tu étais enfui. Le seigneur des ténèbres était terriblement en colère, du fait que tu ais réussi à t'échapper, alors que moi, je revivais, pendant ta courte capture, je ne vivais pas vraiment, trop angoissé pour ton sort._

_Devenir espion a été la meilleure décision de ma vie, même si c'est aussi la plus dangereuse. Chaque fois que je vois Voldemort, que je reçois un sort, que je me sens flancher sous les atrocités que je vois, je pense à l'importance de ma tâche, aux innocents qui périssent chaque jour, et plus que tout, je pense à toi. Tu es ma force, mon rayon de lumière dans l'obscurité, ma chaleur dans ce monde si glaciale, tu es mon espoir, ma raison de vivre, mais aussi de mourir s'il le faut. Tu as toujours culpabilisé, toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes POUR toi –et non à cause de toi-, elles l'ont fait parce que tu es une personne merveilleuse, qui mérite plus que tout autre d'être heureuse après tous les drames que tu as subit. Tu n'as pas comprit le geste de ta mère, moi je le comprends, car à sa place je ferai la même chose, ce serait une joie, un honneur pour moi de mourir en te sauvant, et je le ferai sans hésiter._

_Je sais que je vais mourir, soit au combat, soit parce que les partisans de face de serpent ont découvert ma trahison. Mais j'ai foi en toi, je sais que tu vas réussir à vaincre Voldemort, non pas parce que tu es surpuissant, comme la plupart des gens se plaisent à penser, mais parce que Dumbledore avait raison, ton arme, c'est l'amour, et tu es est rempli. Je t'aime pour toi, ce jeune homme si merveilleux, si déterminé, fort, mais aussi vulnérable, avec tes moments de doutes, de pleurs…J'aime tout en toi, tu n'es en aucun cas un être parfait, comme tout le monde, tu as des défauts, mais tu es parfait pour moi. Cela fait très poufsouffle de dire cela, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Mon amour pour toi est incommensurable, en quantité autant qu'en durée. Je ne t'aime pas d'un insignifiant « pour toujours », je t'aime seulement un peu plus de jour en jour, et même en étant mort, je suis sûr que mon amour n'est pas mort avec moi, mais n'en est au contraire que plus fort encore._

_Je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, et que tu es sûrement anéanti en lisant cette lettre, mais je ne veux pas qu'une fois la prophétie réalisée, tu me rejoignes dans la mort. Je désir au contraire que tu vives une vie heureuse, que tu trouve une autre personne à aimer et que tu lui fasses de jolis marmots. C'est très dur pour moi de te demander cela, et ne croies pas que cela veuilles dire que je ne t'aime plus, c'est pour moi impossible de ne plus t'aimer, mais je veux te voir heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Je veux que tu puisses enfin vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, avoir enfin le bonheur que tu mérites tant d'avoir._

_Pendant ce temps, moi j'irai rejoindre tes parents, et ton parrain, ainsi que toutes les autres victimes de la guerre, et je leur dirai combien tu es une personne merveilleuse, exceptionnelle, et combien je t'aime, même si c'est impossible à dire avec des mots. Mon amour pour toi est indicible, mais pourtant tellement réel, et illimité._

_Saches que même dans la mort, je ne t'abandonne pas, et même si personne d'autre n'est au courant, toi tu sais combien je t'aime, je resterai dans ton cœur, et quand tu auras besoin de moi, que le désespoir sera trop grand, lis cette lettre, et regarde le ciel, la lune, qui s'associe si bien à mes cheveux, et rappelles toi que je t'attends, même si tu trouve une autre personne à aimer, je t'attendrai toujours, je suis sûr que le paradis a trouvé une solution à ce problème, et qu'une fois ta belle et heureuse vie vécu, on se retrouvera, et cela pour toujours, mais le vrai toujours, celui qui fait que même une éternité ne rime pas avec ennui, car ensemble, on trouvera sans cesse quelque chose à faire, on s'aimera encore un peu plus d'heures en heures, même après 10000 an à être mort._

_N'oublie jamais ça mon amour, je t'aime._

_Ton Drago_

Et voilà, je sors de la chambre du jeune homme, non plus avec une tristesse dans le cœur, mais avec de la joie, et un large sourire sur mon visage, car je sais qu'Harry Potter sera heureux là où il est. On m'attend, on m'attend, cette phrase résonne dans ma tête, et enfin, je la comprends.

FIN

* * *

><p>1.Éclairer ma baguette veut dire éclairer ma lanterne, autrement dit apporter les éléments nécessaires à la compréhension de quelque chose, mais je l'ai modifié pour en faire une version sorcière.<p> 


End file.
